New Order
New Order is an English new wave band from Manchester , who in 1980 were stemmed from Joy Division after the suicide of their frontman Ian Curtis . The members of New Order are Bernard Sumner (lead singer), Peter Hook (bass) and Stephen Morris (drums, percussion and electronics), all from Joy Division, plus Gillian Gilbert (guitar / keyboard). Gilbert and Morris are a couple. In 2001, Gillian Gilbert left the group and was replaced by Phil Cunningham . In 2007, joined Peter Hook from the band in 2011 and was succeeded by Tom Chapman . Guitarist / keyboardist Gillian Gilbert also returned in 2011 back to the band, New Order, which now operates as a quintet. Contents * 1 History * 2 Aesthetics * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles * 4 Radio 2 Top 2000 History New Order initially put the road with Joy Division was embarked on with melodic, dark songs. They were initially described as rather quirky and capricious. For example, they did not give interviews, refused to play encores and also took completely away from the Joy Division -repertoire. They soon found their own sound . New Order became an icon of the new wave and the alternative circuit. They had a great influence on techno . She herself found inspiration for example Kraftwerk . New Order and Joy Division both belonged to the successful artists at the Factory Records label which was led by Anthony Wilson . Along with Factory New Order financed in Manchester based club The Haçienda . Each member of the band has been involved in other groups. Bernard Sumner played with Johnny Marr (guitarist ofThe Smiths ) in Electronic . Peter Hook formed the bands Revenge and Monaco and Stephen Morris and Gillian Gilbert were applicable The Other Two . The base of the music of New Order is formed by the use of electronics. Well-known hits include True Faith ( 1987 ) and Bizarre Love Triangle ( 1986 ). Their 12 "Blue Monday is the best selling 12" single of all time.The package looked like a big 5¼ "-floppydisk. That was very laborious, which (according to the band) on each copy money should be focused. In connection with the World Cup of football in 1990 took New Order (under the name EnglandNewOrder) World in Motion as official song for the England football team. The song, co-produced by comedian Keith Allen , a No. 1 hit in was United Kingdom . The band between 1993 and 2001 as well as inactive. The band members mainly engaged in their side projects. In recent years, New Order takes less from the repertoire stems from the Joy Division-era. At concerts they often play live versions of classics such as Transmission , She's Lost Control and Love Will Tear Us Apart .The film 24 Hour Party People illustrates Factory and the corresponding bands during their heyday, including Joy Division and New Order. Get Ready by 2001 the band leaves the old track. The board relies less heavily on synthesizers. But the bass hook and the vocals of Sumner Get Ready still sounds like New Order. The single crystal enters the charts. In the 2005 released Waitin 'For The Siren's Call New Order builds on this recipe. In 2007, the band takes the (instrumental) soundtrack for the film Control (about the life of Ian Curtis) on. After a tour of the United Kingdom and South America in the fall of 2006, rumors ever stronger that the band will finally stop. On May 4, 2007 announces Peter Hook in a radio interview the end of the group. This is confirmed on May 9, 2007 in Hooks own blog on MySpace . The management and the other band members deny the split, however. On 17 May 2007 the full band, including Gillian Gilbert, together in Cannes for the premiere of the film Control . In September 2011 the band announced to perform on, initially for only two so-called "charity concerts' for the seriously ill befriended video director Michael Shamberg. Peter Hook, however, is not the party in Brussels and Paris, where the concerts take place in October 2011. Gillian Gilbert is ten years back to be adopted in the band and the bass by Tom Chapman, formerly bassist in the band Bad Lieutenant , where he between 2007 and 2010, all with New Order members Morris, Sumner and Cunningham played together. The concerts were such a success that New Order decides for the first time since 2006 to go again on a world tour, so now as five. Former bassist Hook makes strong objections to the use of the name New Order. Bernard Sumner then indicates that it was Hook himself who left the band in 2007. Peter Hook touring since 2010 with his band The Light (including his son Jack Hook) around the world and only playing Joy Division classics. With too much success and thus does a few times to Netherlands. On the New Order Netherlands must probably wait longer, yet our country is not included in the tour schedule. The band plays Summer 2012 at many major festivals. New music by New Order we need probably to be expected according to Sumner. In December 2011, it appears the new live album Live at the London Troxy . Followed in 2013 by the live album Live at Bestival 2012 . On September 2, 2014 it was announced New Order was signed to the record label Mute Records . Aesthetics New Order and Factory Records products in general, were often shrouded in a minimalist package designed by Peter Saville . On the cover of New Order was to see the band members rarely. The LP Low-Life was the exception that proved the rule. Also, basic information such as the name of the band or the title of the plate is often lacking. Song titles were often hidden in the package and were either on the disc itself (as in the''Confusion'' -single), or in an inconspicuous place on the inner sleeve (single The Perfect Kiss). Saville drove this concept by the NewOrderStory video. He stated that his intention was to sell the tape as a "known secret." The characteristic minimalistic was sufficient for the fans in order to recognize the plates of the band. In the eighties, New Order rarely gave interviews. Later she gave as a reason that they do not have Ian Curtis wanted to talk. This, and the cover design by Peter Saville and by their tendency to keep their appearances brief (no encores) the band had a reputation for aloofness. In the 90s, they were more open. The aforementioned NewOrderStory contains extensive personal interviews. New Order brought together a large number of songs on singles not included on the albums. Singles were released in many formats and often with varying tracklists and exclusive design. According to Tony WilsonFactory brought deliberately different singles, albums and compilations in countries outside the United Kingdom to encourage the collection. As a result, the entire New Order discography for most fans far too extensive to make the collection complete. Moreover, the compilations Factory and other labels released it notoriously incomplete. Singles often contain remixes . Many tracks from New Order do not relate to the song itself. In some cases, song titles are switched. The sentence "This Time of Night" for example occurs in the song As It Is When It Was on the album Brotherhood , but the title of a song by Low Life. Other song titles are borrowed from old movies (for example, Thieves Like Us, Age Of Consent and Cries and Whispers). Bassist Peter Hook contributed greatly to the formation of the "sound" of New Order by developing an idiosyncratic bass technique. He often played high melodies and let the lower registers over to keyboards or computers. Drummer Stephen Morris played a regular mix of acoustic and electronic drums and played often seamlessly with computer parties. All the band members could switch instruments and did so during performances. This can be seen on Jonathan Demmes video for The Perfect Kiss and concert videos Taras Shevchenko and Pumped Full of Drugs. Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 * Category:British pop Category:British band Category:New wave band Category:Joy Division